


I think you’re stoned out of your mind and don’t know what you’re saying

by Fullmoonsnstars



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoonsnstars/pseuds/Fullmoonsnstars
Summary: Stony; steve is high after getting a tooth pulled out and tony volunteered to take care of him after. Not really mcu compliant, steve is still big though.(inspiration taken from another fic that I don’t remember the name off but loved)Edit december 2019: I found the fic again! It was a shayne and damien from smosh games fic called "Damien after dentist" by username: shaylivias (https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylivias/pseuds/shaylivias) so all credit goes to them!!!!!!“Hey stop touching your face, the dentist said you’re not supposed to touch it while it’s still numb and sore”Tony reached out to slap Steves hand away. Steve groaned bitterly.“Pout all you want idiot, you asked me to take care of you”, Tony teased while returning his hand to the steering wheel.





	I think you’re stoned out of your mind and don’t know what you’re saying

Cruising along the highway on a late saturday afternoon, Tony was driving Steve back from his dentist appointment. Steve had to get a tooth pulled out and he was high as a kite. 

“Toonyy where are we?”

Tony snickered at his friend, amused at his friends behavior as we was usually much more poise than this. 

“We’re in the car on the way back to yours, you had to go to the dentist remember?”

Steve nodded absently. He looked out the side window and started picking on his lip.

“Hey stop touching your face, the dentist said you’re not supposed to touch it while it’s still numb and sore”

Tony reached out to slap Steves hand away. Steve groaned bitterly.

“Pout all you want idiot, you asked me to take care of you”, Tony teased while returning his hand to the steering wheel.

Steve started fumbling in his seat looking for something. Tony looked at him confused and rolled his eyes. 

“What’re you up to?”

“I can’t find my, my, uhm, my tooth”, Steve blubbered. 

Tony snorted at him, he looked too adorable not to. 

“Alright buddy settle down, we’re almost at your place”, he said while patting Steve on his shoulder urging him to calm down. 

“Wait, what the hell happened to your seatbelt?”

He just realized that Steve had somehow unbuckled himself without him noticing.

“I don’t, oh my god, Tony help. I’m gonna die”

Tony shook his head.

“Just put it back on dumbass”

Steve flapped about in the passenger seat trying to find and put his seatbelt back on. Tony saw him struggling.

“Oh for god’s sake”, he reached his hand out again to help guide Steve’s hand to the belt buckle. 

Steve suddenly grabbed his hand and held it.

Tony was a bit stunned as he did not expect that. He laughed eventually.

“I kinda need both hands to drive darlin’”, he took his hand back to change gears. 

“Tony I needa tell you somethin”, Steve said half mumbling from half his face being numb and swollen. He looked like a polar bear without fur. “I like yoouu”

“Yeah I like you too buddy”, Tony chuckled, turning onto the road where Steve lived. 

“Nooo I mean like...”, Steve said a bit louder, moving his hand closer to Tony’s face; probably to lightly touch it but he ended up kinda punching him instead. 

“Ow what the shit?!”

Steve just giggled at his reaction. Then he winced from the pain in his jaw.

“Asshole”, Tony said with a smile, “we’re here now”.

He parked the car on the driveway and proceeded to unlock the doors to get out. He walked around the car to help Steve who was definitely not fit for walking whatsoever. He pulled him up and out of the car and put Steve’s arm around his own shoulder. He kicked the car door shut and started walking towards the house, supporting his much larger friend who could barely lift his feet off the ground. 

Once inside Steve fell onto the couch in a very non-graceful manner. Tony couldn’t help but enjoy this as it was so out of character for Steve.

“Alright you gotta take your meds now, the doctor said they’ll probably knock you right out which should help with the recovery”

Steve just murmured in response. Tony went over to him with a glass of water and some pain meds and such from the doctor. He sat down beside him on the couch and handed the items to Steve.

Steve was completely knackered but he appreciated Tony being there. 

“So these will help me fall asleep?”

Tony nodded and urged him on. 

After taking the meds Tony returned to the kitchen. 

“Yuu know Tony, I meant wha I said in th car beforrrrr”

“What did you say in the car before?”, Tony asked while paying attention to the contents of the fridge.

“Tha I like yuu, like like like yuu”

Tony banged his head on the fridge door.

“Shit!” 

Steve yelled from the couch asking if he was okay. Tony assured him he was while rubbing the back of his head and returning to the couch. 

“So whaddya think?”, Steve asked as Tony sat down again.

“I think you’re stoned out of your mind and don’t know what you’re saying”

Steve giggled but put his hand on Tony’s again. 

“I like holding your hand” 

Tony managed to let out a dry laugh. It felt like time stood still.

Suddenly Steve leant forward and pressed a small kiss to the side of Tony’s chin. Before immediately falling asleep leaning on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony was dumbstruck and didn’t know how to react. Steve had just tried to kiss him, but like in the car when he accidentally punched Tony, his steering was a bit off. 

A loud snore brought Tony back to reality, and he realized that Steve was sitting in the most uncomfortable position ever. Half leaning to the side, half on his back, half off the couch - he would not be happy tomorrow if Tony left him like that. 

So he gently placed Steve’s head in his lap while searching for a pillow to put under him instead. He then lifted Steves legs off the ground and finished by putting a blanket over him. 

He then slowly leaned down to stroke Steve’s golden hair and whisper in his ear, “good night”. 

He was gonna go home after dropping Steve off but seeing what kind of state he was in, he figured he should probably stay. 

He went into Steve’s bedroom as Steve had already taken the couch. He walked around slowly taking it all in. He had been at Steve’s place before but not like this; this felt much more intimate.

He took his uncomfortable jeans and shoes off and got under the covers of the bed. It smelled like Steve and he was caught off guard by how much he liked it. He could feel something tingling in his stomach, something that he had never felt before around his friend but knew very well what it was. 

Did he have feelings for him? Why did it feel so good when Steve got so close to him and kissed him like that? Oh god this was going to be a catastrophe Tony thought to himself. 

 

He woke up the next day to the sun shining in his face, and he could quickly sense the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. 

He scrambled out of bed and out of the door. 

Steve was stood by the countertop reaching for coffee mugs in the cupboard, his shirt rising up to show off his lean lower back above his low hanging trousers. 

Where did he get those from? Oh god he must have come into the bedroom while Tony was sleeping there to retrieve them. 

Tony cleared his throat to gain the attention of his host. Steve moved his head towards him and lit up when he saw Tony standing in the doorway.

“Hey you’re up! Coffee?”

“Uhh yeah sure, thanks”, Tony managed to get out, “how are you feeling today?”

“Amazing honestly! Well I still feel some pain in my jaw but my head is clear at least”, Steve laughed while pouring two cups of coffee. 

Tony forced out a smile, “that’s great”. 

“So were you gonna stay half naked in my apartment, or do you wanna borrow some sweatpants?”

Tony was confused as to what he was talking about, before he remembered that he hadn’t put his pants on again from last night.

“Fuck!”, he ran back into the room while Steve laughed at him. 

“Closet door to the left, second drawer”

Tony put on the first pair he found and walked out again, which was a mistake as they were way too big. 

He grabbed a coffee cup from Steve’s hand and stood beside him. They drank in silence before Tony could build up the courage to ask him that burning question. 

“So do you remember anything from last night? You were pretty out of it I mean”

Steve looked down and smiled, “no I actually don’t, I remember going into the dentist office and then waking up on my couch”

“Oh”, Tony said disappointed. Why was he disappointed? 

“Why? What happened?”

Tony looked at him and shook his head with the same forced smile from before, “nothing”.

“Aight”, Steve said unconvinced, “well thank you for getting me back home and for tucking me into the couch”

“Yeah, I was gonna sleep there but you kinda passed out. And you’re quite heavy so I thought I’d just leave you there, you looked happy”, Tony took another sip of his drink. 

“You looked happy in my bed as well”, Steve grinned. Tony choked on his coffee and started coughing. Steve kept laughing at him while hitting his back trying to help him. 

When Tony had calmed down again Steve looked at him worriedly. 

“Are you sure nothing happened yesterday? Did I like accidentally hurt you, or did I say something?”

Tony chuckled, remembering getting punched in the face. 

This didn’t make Steve less anxious, “please I don’t remember anything Tony”.

Tony stopped smiling and looked at Steve. 

“Fine, something happened. First in the car and then here”

Steve listened intently. 

“You, uhm, first told me that you liked me. In the car and then also when we came home”

Steve’s jaw dropped.

“And you also tried to kiss me, well you succeeded but only on, uh, my chin”, he touched the spot to show. 

“Oh my god Tony I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I must have been thinking”, Steve went on to ramble further before Tony interrupted him. He shushed him and put him finger on Steve’s mouth.

He didn’t realize what he had done until it was too late. They both stood there for a few seconds, until Tony thought of something. 

“Hey Steve, could I try something?”, he practically whispered. Steve nodded slightly. 

Tony looked him in the eye and then flicked his eyes down to the other man’s lips. Slowly he started leaning forward, continuing to cheek for Steve’s consent. When he didn’t stop Tony he kept going. Until he was only a few centimeters away.

Tony removed his finger from Steve’s lips before leaning in and closing the gap between them. 

The kiss was so soft and gentle, Tony had his hand placed lightly on Steve’s cheek. 

Tony pulled away before Steve had time to realize what was happening. 

He looked up at the taller man waiting for a reaction. 

Steve looked confused and taken aback, but he smiled at Tony. 

“Well that was..”

“Awful?”

Steve laughed, “no no I liked it, it was great. I’m just surprised, I didn’t think you liked me like that”

“Neither did I”, admitted Tony. 

Their eyes met again, “so how do you feel now?”, asked Steve. 

This was the exact moment that Tony’s borrowed sweatpants decided to fall off. Tony’s eyes flew open in embarrassment as Steve noticed and began guffawing at the timing. 

“Well that must be a good sign”, he managed to get out between wheezes while Tony desperately tried to get his pants up again. 

“Shut up Rogers”, Tony yelled but he couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

 

When their laughter died down they found themselves very close again, looking at each other. 

“Look Tony, it’s true. I like you, I have for a while”, Steve confessed looking down and folded one arm across his middle, “and that kiss was..”. He smiled broadly, “it was amazing. But you shouldn’t…. don’t feel pressured because of that”, he looked back at Tony with sadder smile, “I’ll get over you if you’re not interested”. 

Tony couldn’t believe it, he’d never thought this would be how Steve’s dentist visit panned out. 

“So…”, Steve continued, “what do you feel?” 

Tony grinned at Steve and lifted his hand up to grab hold of the top of his shirt, “why don’t you come find out?”, he started backing up, pulling Steve along with him. 

Steve lit up again, “really?”, he asked hopefully. 

“Really”, Tony said kissing him again and kept moving backwards towards the bedroom.


End file.
